The 4 Kits of the 2 clans
by Pepperpad
Summary: 4 Kits, related? Maybe. But then why are they in different clans, and how will they affect the forest? Reveiw needed! Please, even mean onesto a certain point are accepted!
1. Prologue

The 4 Kits of the 2 clans

Prologue

In Oceanclan the orange leader looked down upon a tiny, sleeping orange kit.

In Earthclan, the gray leader looked down upon a small, blue-gray kit.

In Skyclan, a snow-white leader looked down on a tiny silver kit that was nursing at its mother's belly.

In Airclan, a golden leader looked down on a silvery kit.

No one knew that these kits would change the clans forever.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Joypaw, I will be your mentor." Joypaw purred happily. She was six moons old today and I had just become and apprentice. To make things even better her mentor was to be the clan leader, Pepperstar! Joypaw's ginger brother, Redpaw, was to have Pepperstar's Deputy and mate, Hoof pad, as his mentor.

"Joypaw, Redpaw!'' The clan chanted joyfully.

"Before we go and eat I have another announcement.'' Pepperstar called "The Gathering is tonight. The cats that shall come are, I, Hoofpad, Shinepool, Blackwind, Bluebrook, Skyheart, and our two newest apprentices, Joypaw, and Redpaw. Please join Hoofpad at the Willow after we've eaten.'' Pepperstar jumped down from the Wet Rock and came over to her new apprentice.

"Congratulations,'' the orange leader purred, "Stay with me at the gathering tonight. You will see many new things and may get confused. We don't want you leaving with another clan.'' Her eyes clouded with pain and Joypaw wondered why.

After she ate Joypaw wandered over to the towering Willow. She saw Hoofpad waiting for Redpaw.

"Why is Pepperstar so worried about some one leaving with another clan?'' She asked the blue-gray deputy.

"You will understand soon.'' was all he would reply.

Soon all the cats that were to go to the gathering were assembled. Pepperstar and Hoofpad led the cats to Rock Ravine.

There were no other clans in the Rock Ravine. Joypaw followed Pepperstar around the Ravine as her clan mates found comfortable places among the stones and moss. Pepperstar jumped up onto one of the four giant red rocks that stood side by side and surprised Joypaw by inviting her up onto the rock.

Suddenly cats streamed down one side of the ravine.

"That's Airclan." Pepperstar mewed. The leader craned her neck to catch a glimpse of some one in the other clan. She purred as Airclan's golden leader jumped up onto another one of the Red Rocks, her purr turned high and squeaky, and then into a low growl as a young cat, about Joypaw's age jumped up onto the Rock beside her leader.

"Bronzestar," She yowled. " What is Silverpaw doing here?"

"How does she know my name Bronzestar?" The silver apprentice asked her leader.

"Bronzestar ignored the silver cat. " I thought it was Airclan's gathering." He mewed simply.

" I clearly remember it being Oceanclan's turn!" Pepperstar growled and the fur on her neck began to bristle.

"No more fighting!"

Joypaw turned to see a gray cat on another Red Rock. She guessed this must be Honeystar. a blue-gray apprentice stood next to him.

"You're right." Pepperstar mewed. She let her fur lie flat on her back again. "Whatever happened and whichever clan's turn it was what's done is done and we cannot change it." (**If you don't understand now you will in the next chapter)**

A new clan of cats, which Joypaw guessed must be Skyclan, streamed down the rocks. Their snow-white leader, Snowstar, jumped up onto the remaining Red Rock with another silver apprentice. Snowstar sighed when he saw the other apprentices but did not complain. Joypaw was getting confused and was getting worried when he mewed, "They are all here now, we shall have to tell them soon. But let us have the gathering first."

No clan had any special news; Joypaw fidgeted nervously while she waited for the leaders to end the gathering and tell them what was going on. She and the other apprentices were surprised when the leaders asked their deputies to lead the clans back, saying that they and the apprentices were to stay at Rock Ravine for a while. She noticed Whitewind cast a longing look at the young apprentices before calling Skyclan together and leading them away.

The leaders looked at each other and jumped off the Red Rocks. The apprentices followed. Pepperstar looked at the four apprentices.

"Now," she mewed calmly, " We shall tell you everything."


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long to update! Turns out I need to write chapters before I type them! But now I have 5 new chapters waiting to be typed! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Close up Joypaw could smell the other apprentices. They all smelt like her under their clan scent and she wondered why.

"I am leader of Oceanclan and my name is Pepperstar." Pepperstar mewed. "And this is my apprentice Joypaw." Joypaw looked around the apprentices. All the other leaders introduced themselves and their apprentices.

" Will you tell us what's going on now?" Featherpaw of Skyclan mewed impatiently.

"Patience Featherpaw." Snowstar soothed calmly. " It's a long story."

Do any of you apprentices know that Bronzestar, Honeystar, Snowstar and I are siblings?" Pepperstar asked. The younger cats gasped and she purred softly. "I guess not."

"If you're siblings than how come you are in different clans?" Asked Featherpaw aggressively.

"Our parents were Cloudfeather of Oceanclan and Blueheart of Earthclan." Honeystar mewed. "Because we were half clan some of the cats of Oceanclan were mean to us and a few swore to destroy us." Joypaw gasped. She never thought her birth clan could be so cruel. "We are in different clans because Snowstar, Bronzestar and I never felt quite comfortable in Oceanclan. At the first gathering we found friends who were nicer to us than the cats of Oceanclan had ever been. We decided to leave with them and we went to different clans. Pepperstar stayed in Oceanclan because Hoofpad was there."

Joypaw now understood why Pepperstar had been so worried about other cats leaving with other clans. "How does this concern us?" She asked cautiously.

"Prepare yourselves, for this will come as a shock." Pepperstar warned. "You four… Are siblings."

An eerie silence hung over the 8 cats. "W-we can't be siblings." Grapepaw, the Earthclan apprentice finally stammered. "We're in different clans."

"We're siblings. We're in different clans." Bronzestar mewed simply.

"Your mother is an Oceanclan warrior. Moorheart." Pepperstar explained.

"Your father is my deputy. Whitewind." Snowstar sighed.

"Shouldn't you have taken away his deputy title?" Featherpaw asked her mentor aggressively. "I mean, he broke the warrior code." Joypaw sighed it seemed that not even the shock that had been announced could falter this cats aggressiveness.

"He wasn't deputy." Snowstar mewed. The apprentices gasped. " When Pinepad decided to retire to the elders den I knew Whitewind was the correct choice. When he made his mistake he was young. When Blueheart and Cloudfeather made their mistakes they were young. They all remained loyal to their clans."

"Still, why are we in different clans?" Silverpaw, the Airclan apprentice asked cautiously.

"Moorheart's mother was from Oceanclan and her father was from Airclan." Honeystar mewed softly. "And Whitewind's mother was from Skyclan and her father was from Earthclan. Your blood carries some of each clan."

"When you were born a great controversy erupted. Each clan though they had some right to the kits. There would have been a war." Pepperstar mewed.

"So to solve it you separated us." Joypaw looked at her siblings and saw their eyes fill with hurt. She was sure hers were too.** A bit to mushy?**

"You were young. We were afraid you'd go to different clans or leave the clan's altogether."

Joypaw tried to change the subject. "You talked about days. What did you mean?''

"To stop you from knowing about this we arranged gathering days." Snowstar mewed.

"Why didn't Moorheart nurse me if I remained in Oceanclan?"

"I asked her not to." Pepperstar mewed simply. "She may have told you. And she accepted gladly. She knew it would be harder to nurse one kit than the four that she had had."

"Oh." Joypaw looked up at the sky and was surprised to see that it was almost dawn. "Are we going to go back to the clans now?"

Snowstar looked up at the sky. "Yes. Goodbye. Come on Featherpaw." The remaining six watch the two tails disappear into the undergrowth. The next to leave were Honeystar and Grapepaw. Finally only Bronzestar, Silverpaw, Pepperstar and Joypaw left. They said goodbye to each other and left.

A new chapter in Joypaw's life was open.

Good chapter? To Mushy? To detailed, need more detail?? REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!!!!!


	4. ALERT!

**ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I warn you right now that this story will have an … interesting ending. Some who love certain characters may wish to stop reading this RIGHT NOW!!!! But, if you can stand a little sorrow in your life… KEEP REVIEWING!**


	5. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the review! I will work on that!**_

_**Attention! Honeystar and Bronzestar, leaders of Earthclan and Airclan, shall now be known as Duskstar (Multicolored leader of Earthclan) and Sparkstar (golden leader of Airclan)**_

Chapter 3

Joypaw was more aware of Moorheart watching her over the next few days. The young apprentice wasn't sure if she should be angered, hurt, or overjoyed that Moorheart was her mother and that she had found her at last.

She was now sure that all the Oceanclan cats knew about her parents and heritage. No one was unkind to her as they had been when Pepperstar was young. Joypaw was sure she had the kind leader to thank for that. She was especially glad that her 'Brother' Redpaw was fine with her half-clan heritage. Hoofpad, Redpaw, Pepperstar and Joypaw sometimes trained hunting together.

She heard paw steps pad softly towards her.

"Ready for training?" Pepperstar asked. Joypaw nodded and Pepperstar led her out of the camp.

The Training Pond amazed Joypaw every time she saw it. When she was a kit the elders had told her that it had not been used before Pepperstar became leader. It seemed so untouched and magical that Joypaw believed them.

"Why?" She asked her leader. "Why didn't we use it before?"

Pepperstar stared sadly at a mound of dirt near the pond. "See that?" She asked. "That's where Cloudfeather is buried. Blackheart killed her so I killed Blackheart. We didn't bury her at the usual place by my request. She loved this place. Blueheart and her met secretly here for many moons. Both clans thought it was part of the other clan's territory. Everyone left it alone so they were never caught. When I became an apprentice Cloudfeather showed this to me. It was her sanctuary. When I became leader, and I knew the truth of the pond, I made it a training ground for young cats."

Joypaw pondered this quietly. She had many questions but suddenly the large ginger leader pounced on her. " I hope you never get lost in thought in the thick of a battle!" She teased.

"Joypaw purred. She was lucky. Willowpaw's mentor, Spiderpelt was strict. Not mean, just strict. He wanted Willowpaw to be the best warriors he could be.

Joypaw flipped over onto her back and pushed her small paws upward. She managed to send her mentor flying through the air for a few feet. She struggled to her paws to find that she had sent her leader over the Oceanclan/Earthclan border. She started to go to her leaders side when she heard a threatening yowl.

"You were watching us!" Pepperstar mewed aggressively. A bush was blocking Joypaw's view of whom her leader was talking to. "You should respect other clans!" Joypaw shivered. She had never heard her leader so angry.

"Pepperstar! Stop!" Joypaw jumped as a grayish shape hurled out of an Earthclan bush.

"Duskstar! Why were you watching us?" Pepperstar sounded confused.

Joypaw ran over to Pepperstar's side. Grapepaw stood beside Duskstar, shifting his feet nervously and trembled with fear.

"I-I wanted to see the Training Pond." The blue gray tom stuttered.

"Pepperstar, don't get mad, he was just curious." Joypaw soothed.

"You're right." Pepperstar proceeded to talk to Duskstar and share news.

"Duskstar's my mentor!" Grapepaw announced proudly. "Your mentor must be Pepperstar."

Joypaw nodded.

"Would you like to stay and train with us?" Pepperstar asked her brother.

Duskstar hesitated. "Please Duskstar!" Grapepaw meowed hopefully.

"All right." Duskstar consented. "But we won't go farther than the Training Pond."

Joypaw and Grapepaw practiced their fighting moves together. Most of the time they both collapsed from exhaustion for a moment.

"You need to rebound quicker." Or "Never expose your belly unless necessary." The leaders coached from the sidelines.

The way the two apprentices fought Joypaw could imagine she was in a real clan battle.

By the end of the day the 2 apprentices had improved greatly. If the other made a careless attack they could push him or her away easily. Joypaw collapsed and stared up at the starry sky Silverpelt sparkled down upon her and Joypaw could imagine Cloudfeather's shining face among them. Proud of her daughter and her daughter's apprentice.

Joypaw didn't feel Grapepaw nudge her gently or hear Pepperstar's frantic yowl. She didn't even notice the stars disappear from the sky until black was all that was left.


End file.
